Desperate Acts
by SteeleSimz
Summary: Jane will do anything to keep Lisbon from leaving but will it be enough? Will be Jisbon.
1. Desperate Acts

**Desperate Acts**

A/N: I'm back! Okay I know I still have a story out there but this idea has been bugging me for a while. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, enough said.

* * *

"Sir you can't park here," the airport security yelled at him as he took off away from the car and ran through the automatic doors. Abbott's car would be towed and Jane knew he would have to pay the price later but he had to stop her. He came to a sliding halt as he noticed a group of airport security officers clearing people to pass. A smirk played on his lips and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his shiny FBI consultant badge, he raised it as he ran past security.

"FBI matters," he yelled to them as people stopped and looked around. The distraction would give him more time to catch Lisbon before they came after him.

"Sir!" A man yelled behind him.

Jane didn't care he glanced quickly at the board telling him when flights were departing and where, he took off down the left corridor of the airport. He came up to the terminal and quickly scanned the crowd that was now waiting to board their flight. He spotted her standing next to Pike nodding to whatever he had just said. Pike took the bag off her shoulder and Lisbon adjusted the sling that her arm was in before Pike leaned over and gave her a kiss. Jane felt his blood boil and yelled before he could stop himself.

"Lisbon!"

Lisbon glanced around at the sound of her name, it took a few seconds for her eyes to focus on Jane but when they did he took off towards her. He was just within feet of her when he felt his something hit him from behind, he hit the carpet with a loud _thunk_ and felt someone quickly grab his wrist and place him in a lock.

"What the hell?" Lisbon asked.

"We need to talk," Jane muttered out quickly.

"You have the right to remain silent, sir." The voice above him told him.

"He's a consultant for the FBI," Lisbon told the guy as he pushed Jane further into the carpet. The officer acted like he didn't believe her.

"What is going on here?" Pike asked the officer.

"This man broke past security."

"Not hard to do," Jane muttered as he tried to get the officer off him.

"Jane!" Lisbon warned him.

"Ma'am, this man failed to stop at security and announce his present," the officer refused to loosen his grip.

"Lisbon," Jane pleaded.

"Will you allow him to breathe for God's sake," Lisbon told the officer.

"Can't do that ma'am."

"As an agent of the FBI I am ordering you to let him up," Lisbon said as she shoved her badge in the officer's face. With much reluctance the officer moved off Jane and allowed him to get to his feet.

"Lisbon, we need to talk," Jane told her quickly. Jane pulled on her wrist to get her away from everyone but the security officer took a step towards them.

"He isn't a threat to me, trust me." She told the officer. The officer gave her look that told her that he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"What is it, Jane?" Pike asked from behind Lisbon as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alone," Jane demanded as he glared at Pike.

"Marcus can you give us a few minutes and go try and talk the officer down before he causes harm to himself," Lisbon told Pike.

"Okay," Pike didn't look thrilled at the aspect of leaving Jane alone with Lisbon but he did as she requested.

"Alright talk before I give you back to security," she glared at him with annoyance.

"Don't get on that flight."

"Jane, we have been over this already."

"No, we haven't."

"Jane, it is time for a change. I need a change," she told him truthfully.

"What the hell is in Chicago?" Jane asked his voice sharper than he wanted it to be.

"My brothers, a promotion, someone that cares about me," Lisbon listed off to Jane who only huffed when she finished talking. "I'm done with your crap Jane. You can't give me any real reason why I should stay."

"You are running away," he growled.

"You know what? Screw you and your childish wants," Lisbon hissed at him before turning towards the officer. "You can take him now, officer, and make sure you call Agent Abbott at the FBI, he will come deal with him."

Lisbon glared at Jane one last time before taking a step away from him; he reached out and grabbed her good arm.

"Please," Jane pleaded with her as their eyes connected.

"Just tell me why?" Lisbon asked. Jane opened his mouth and closed it again. "Thought so, goodbye Jane."

"Teresa," he begged her again but she refused to turn back and look at him.

Jane watched as she walked back over to Pike who placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the door. Jane felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around quickly he noticed the officer was ready for him to move. He only moved when the officer started to place pressure on his shoulder to make him move. He had to do something, anything; he rattled his brain for what to do. It hit him instantly.

"You know your shoe is untied," he told the officer.

"What?" The officer looked down and released his grip on Jane's shoulder, allowing him to take off to the gate door. He heard people yelling at him to stop but he didn't care. He pushed past people and ran onto the plane itself.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked shocked as he noticed her sitting down a couple of rows away. She got to her feet just as he came over to her.

"Get off the plane," he told her out of breath. If everything worked out at the end of this he swore to himself he would go to the gym more. She shook her head at him.

"Jane just go with the officers before Abbott revokes all your privileges."

"Get off or else."

"Or else what?" She asked annoyed.

He smiled at her and straightened up and calmly looked around the group of people who were watching them.

"I have placed a bomb on this plane."

Jane never saw Lisbon roll her eyes before he was attacked by several people and his body hit the carpet that ran along the bottom of the airplane. People were screaming around him but a smile played on his lips. At least he stopped her from leaving.

To Be Continued.


	2. One Moment

One week eariler...

Jane dropped the teabag into the trash can just as Pike and Lisbon walked into the FBI kitchen. Lisbon only acknowledge him with her eyes as she walked over to the counter.

"I have to think about it," Lisbon told Pike earnestly as she pulled out the coffee pot and started to pour herself a new cup of coffee. She kept her back to Jane as she felt Pike stand closely behind her.

"It is a good offer," he whispered in her ear before turning to look at Jane. "Hey, Jane."

"Agent Pike," Jane replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"I need to write up some reports, I'll see you tonight," Pike told her as he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Jane," Pike smirked as he walked by him.

"What offer?" Jane asked her as soon as Pike was out of earshot.

"What?" Lisbon asked as she turned to face Jane finally.

"What offer was the ever talented agent Pike offering you?" Jane said sarcastically.

"No need to be jealous," Lisbon told him as she walked by him.

"I'm not jealous," he countered and followed her out of the kitchen. "Nosy, yes but not jealous."

"It isn't any of your business," she told him as she took a seat at her desk and placed her coffee cup down.

"He wants you to move in with him?"

"No."

"He proposed marriage?"

"Jane."

"No, too early. Uhh, lets see," Jane placed a finger to his lips and tapped them in concentration. "A job offer in another state."

Lisbon paused in in mid sip of her coffee. Jane dropped his hand and looked at her. "A job offer."

"Jane, I haven't decided."

"Where?"

"Chicago."

"Chicago?" He repeated her.

"Jane, it is closer to my brothers and it is a lead team position."

"You don't want to be in charged," he told her simply.

"No, I don't want to be charged of you," she corrected him before lowering her voice. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah," Jane said offhandedly just as Abbott walked over to them.

"We have a case," he told her as he handed her a file. "You are meeting agent Fischer at the scene."

* * *

"Chicago is cold, you won't like the cold," Jane told her in the car as Cho drove to the scene.

"What is he complaining about?" Cho asked Lisbon.

"The job offer."

"Ah," Cho said as he switched lanes.

"You told Cho?" Jane asked surprised from the backseat.

Lisbon turned around in her seat and looked at Jane. "He was there when Marcus brought it up."

"Which was when?"

"Last Friday at dinner," Cho answered.

"Didn't you have a date last Friday Cho?"

"Yes."

It dawned on Jane finally. "You two had a double date."

"No, we just happen to end up in the same restaurant," Lisbon corrected. "So we just decided to have dinner with them and that is when Marcus brought up the job offer in Chicago. I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"When the time was right."

"It has been a week already Lisbon. You were never going to tell me," He stated angrily.

"You know what you are right I was never going to tell you," Lisbon spat at him before turning back to face the road. "Not everything is about you Jane."

"Obviously."

"God, you can be a child sometimes." Lisbon said as Cho pulled onto a street filled with several cop cars. As soon as he stopped the car Lisbon was out the door and heading towards Fischer leaving Cho alone with Lisbon.

"Where you going to tell me Cho?"

Cho remained quiet.

"Et tu," Jane shook his head and got out of the car. Cho leaned his head against the seat rest and smiled. It felt like old times.

"So why are we caring about a dead drug dealer?" Jane asked as he approached Lisbon and Fischer.

"Because it is our case," Fischer said.

"He deserve to die and this case isn't worth my time," he told her and turned his attention on Lisbon. "We need to talk."

"Jane, not now."

Cho made his way over to the group. "What do we have?"

"What is going on?" Fischer asked as she ignored Cho and focused on Jane and Lisbon.

"Nothing he is just being childish as usual."

"Childish? Me?" Jane directed his towards himself in a mocking form.

"Yes, you." She was going to continue when Pike came up from behind them. "Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"We were asked by Abbott to be here," he told her.

"But this isn't your usual type of case," Lisbon told him.

Pike shrugged his shoulders just as they heard a shot fired. They all took cover around the closest objects that would be able to provide them with cover. Unfortunate for Jane, Lisbon had been pulled to the back side of a cop car by Pike while Cho had dragged him to the back side of another car. From his position crouched behind the back bumper of the car Jane could see Lisbon and Pike with weapons drawn and focusing on where the shots where coming from. Lisbon moved out to get a better view when shots rang out again.

Time stop as Jane watched the bullet hit Lisbon shoulder and she dropped to the ground. Pike pulled her aside and screamed for help as Cho and Fischer started to fire towards the direction of gun fire. Jane went to move towards Lisbon but Cho grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down.

"Stay," Cho ordered him.

"Lisbon," Jane screamed but it was drowned out by more gunfire.

"Pike is with her," Cho reassured him as he tried to move again. Cho dropped to his knee and looked at Jane. "She is fine, now stay here before I make you stay."

Jane watched as it was Pike that inspected Lisbon shoulder and tore his sleeve in order to stop the wound from bleeding. It was Pike that was taking care of Lisbon, who was with Lisbon, not him. Jane leaned his head against the back of the car bumper as more shots were exchanged. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize everything was over until Cho tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Jane told him and he looked back to where Lisbon was. She was gone. "Where is Lisbon?"

"Pike took her to the ER."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be fine," Fischer told Jane as she came over to them. "Lisbon states it is only a graze."

"Where did he take her?" Jane asked as he got to her feet.

"Not sure," Fischer told him. Jane shook his head and pulled out his phone calling Lisbon cell. The phone keep ringing. Ending the call in frustrations he asked the local cop for the nearest hospital and hopped in the car that Cho had driven over.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cho asked.

"Give me the keys, Cho."

"Jane."

"Cho, give me the keys," he repeated himself and opened his hands for dropped the keys in.

"How do you think you are going to stop her?" Cho asked as Jane started the car.

"By any means necessary," he replied before placing the car into drive and taking off.

"Where is he off to?" Fischer asked Cho.

"To fix a mistake."

"What mistake?"

"A mistake twelve years in the making."

To Be Continued.


	3. Coming To Terms

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Jane entered the ER after searching for a parking space for over fifteen minutes. He plastered on a smile as he walked over to the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for an agent that was brought in," he explained to her.

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

The nurse looked up from her paperwork. "Husband?"

"Of course," Jane pointed to his ring finger. The nurse nodded and pointed him towards the room that Lisbon was occupying. He didn't even bother knocking, but rather walked in just as the doctor was examining Lisbon's shoulder. She was sitting on the medical bed.

"Jane?"

The doctor stopped and look over at him. "Who are you?"

"Her husband."

"What?" Lisbon asked, shocked.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried," He laid it on thick as he came over and grabbed her hand. Lisbon forcefully pulled hers away.

"He isn't my husband," she explained to the doctor, who looked confused.

"Honey, just let the good doctor check out your shoulder so we can get out of here." He smiled and motioned the doctor to continue..

"As I told your uh, _boyfriend_, it looks like it is just a graze, but I recommend not using it for a few days so it can heal," the doctor told Jane.

"Thank you, doctor. If you don't mind, I want a few moments alone with my _husband,_" she requested as she glared at Jane. The doctor nodded and left the two of them alone. "What the damn hell, Jane?"

"Shh, you should save your strength, dear."

"Jane, I swear, if you don't stop, you will be eternally glad we are in a hospital."

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he told her truthfully. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, it is a minor graze."

"You could have been killed."

"It comes with the job, you know that."

"This is different."

"How?"

Jane looked at her and opened his mouth to tell her the exact reason, but he couldn't force the words out.

"Jane, how is this different?" She asked him again.

"It is just..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the door opened and Pike walked in.

"Teresa, I got you some coffee-" Pike stopped talking as he noticed that Jane was standing close to Lisbon.

"He just came to check on me, Marcus," Lisbon quickly explained as she reached for the coffee cup.

"That was nice of you," Pike told Jane.

"She is my _partner._"

"Of course and I should have told you we were leaving," Pike acknowledged.

"Yes, you should have."

"Jane, stop."

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, dear, please tell me."

"And we are leaving," she informed him as she handed her coffee cup to Pike. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a childish Jane who currently wasn't getting his way.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Leaving, as in going away from here." She hopped off the bed. "I'm getting my discharge papers and leaving."

"I'll take you home," Jane offered.

"I'm going home with Marcus. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She and Pike walked out of the room.

Pike poked his head back inside. "Do you need a ride back to HQ?"

"No."

"Okay."

Pike closed the door, leaving Jane alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure why he had lied to get into the room, but what drove him more insane was that he felt hatred for Pike every time he saw him. Pike was a good man, he cared about her, watched out for her. Hell, the man even tried to be friends with him, so why did it bug him so much that Lisbon was with him? Sighing to himself, Jane walked out of the room and made his way back to his car.

* * *

Jane entered the bullpen and slumped onto his couch. He lay his head down on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Where is Lisbon?" Cho asked.

"With Pike," Jane didn't even bother to hide his distaste for the man.

"You didn't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks for clarifying that Cho," Jane opened one eye and looked up at him. "Don't you have some paper work or something to fill out?"

"So you are just going to sit on this couch and feel sorry for yourself."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm laying on the couch," Jane let a small smile play on her lips.

"You should tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"You know what?"

Jane refused to comment and closed his eyes. "Later; I'm resting."

"Keep on resting and you will miss out," Cho said before walking away from the couch.

Jane allowed the bustling of the bullpen to lull him to sleep.

_He was swimming, the water crystal clear. The perfect temperature. Looking around, he notices that Lisbon is swimming in the distance. She looks like an angel fish from his current spot. His angel fish. He makes his way towards her, when something swims out in front of him. He feels the fear surround him and he turns and heads in the other direction, away from the danger. He chances a quick look behind him and sees a huge pike fish chasing after him. _

Jane woke up sweating, to an empty bullpen, the dream still fresh in his mind. Rubbing his face with his hands, he tried to erase the dream from his memory palace. Getting to his feet he headed to the kitchen to make himself a calming cup of tea. Why was he dreaming about being chased by a fish?

"You are here late," Abbott told him as he entered the kitchen.

"Working," Jane replied. He picked up the kettle and filled it with water.

"Working on what?"

"The case." He shut off the water and placed the kettle on the stove.

"Really? I was under the impression that the case was unimportant to you."

"There was a crime and it needs to be solved."

"That's interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"Cho and Fischer wrapped up the case with Pike's team while you were taking your nap," Abbott told him.

"Ah."

"You realize you are required to work on cases or else it is back to jail."

"I had more pressing concerns than a dead drug dealer," Jane snapped, as he opened the cupboard and pulled out a tea cup.

"That's obvious."

"Is there anything else?" Jane asked as he started to prepare his tea. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Abbott right now.

"What happens if she leaves?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"She won't leave," Jane said stubbornly.

"How can you be certain? It is a great opportunity for her., she will be closer to family, and once again, she would be an agent in charge. Not to mention she would be away from you. Seems obvious to me that she would take the position."

"You're wrong," Jane said through clenched teeth.

"Am I?"

Jane remained quiet and focused on the flame below the kettle.

"Tell me Jane, do you really think that you can convince her to stay?"

Jane was saved from answering by the whistling of the kettle. In silence, he prepared his tea and then walked out of the room leaving, Abbott with a smirk on his face. As he passed the desks, he noticed that Pike was going through Lisbon's desk.

"Can I help you?" Jane asked him.

"Hey, Jane. Teresa just asked me to pick up some case files for her. She took some of the drugs that the doctor gave her and is resting, in case you wanted to know."

Pike placed the folders under his arm.

"That's good."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, should there be something wrong?" Jane asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"You seem a little tense," Pike told him. "Is it the case?"

"No," Jane said aloud, while his mind came up with other reasons for being tense.

"Okay. Well, goodnight. I'll tell Teresa that you said hello."

Pike headed towards the elevator when Jane had a brilliant idea pop into his head. Placing his tea cup on Lisbon's desk, he ran to catch up with Pike. "Is she up for company?"

"What?"

"Do you think she would mind if I came to visit?"

"Isn't it a little late?"

"No."

"Sure, why not," Pike said as he pushed the elevator button. He entered the elevator, but Jane remained outside. "Are you coming?"

"I will be at her place within the hour," he told Pike as he pulled his cellphone out and dialed the number to a restaurant he knew Lisbon would love.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Thank you to Donna for correcting everything.


	4. Confession and Lies

**Confession and Lies. **

**A/N: Still have no rights to the show and thank you to each one of you who have read the story so far. **

* * *

As promised, Jane knocked on Lisbon's door within an hour, in his other hand he held a bag that contained the food he had ordered and two bottles of wine. He was about to knock again when Lisbon opened the door.

"Really?"

"Everyone needs to eat," he lifted up the bag. "I also brought wine."

Lisbon eyebrow lifted slightly as she looked at him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, can't friends have dinner and drinks together?" He asked as he pushed his way into her apartment. She closed the door behind him and shook her head.

"You never do anything without ulterior motives."

"Lisbon I'm hurt," he placed the bags on the living room table. "I'm here out of the kindness of my heart."

"Sure you are."

Pike had picked that moment to exit the kitchen and join them.

"I have wine," Jane told him as he looked through the bag and pulled out two bottles handing them to Pike.

"Jane, it is late," Lisbon walked over to him and grabbed his forearm.

"Nonsense," he smiled at her then returned his attention to Pike. "Are you going to open one of those or not?"

Pike looked to Lisbon for help. She just shook her head. "You might as well as open one."

"Thank you."

Pike headed back into the kitchen as Jane reached back into the bag and pulled out three different containers of food.

"Is that from Carpino's" Lisbon asked as she took a deep breath in of the delicious smell.

"Yes, I got your favorite," he handed her one of the containers. "I also got Pike something."

"What?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"Basic spaghetti," he smirked as he placed the container on the table.

"I know what you are doing Jane." she informed him as she placed her own food down.

"What's that?"

"You are trying to make my life miserable."

Jane stopped what he was doing and looked over at her truly hurt with anger forming being his eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you feel left out."

"I'm not that childish."

"Really? What about the entire scene in the hospital?"

"I was concerned about you."

"Jane, I know when you are lying."

"No, you don't"

"Jane-" Lisbon was cut off as Pike came back with the bottle and three wine glasses.

"The cork was in there tight," he told them as he handed each of them a glass. He poured each of them a half glass of wine and then set the also empty bottle on the table. "What did you order?"

"Italian," Jane told him before taking a sip of his wine.

* * *

"You didn't?" Pike laughed as Jane recounted the story about him getting Lisbon a pony. "How did you get it past security?"

"Meh, that was easy. Making sure the pony didn't eat everything in her office was a bit more challenging," he emptied his wine glass and pour himself another full glass. "Looks like we need that second bottle."

"That is the second bottle," Lisbon crossed her arms at him and leaned back against her chair.

"Really?"

"Yes, you drank both bottles almost entirely on your own."

Lisbon had stopped after her half glass and Pike wasn't much of a wine drinker but Jane had kept pouring himself glasses during dinner.

"Well, you can't let good wine go to waste," he smiled at her. The last time she had seem him like this was when he went undercover and had done several shots.

"Did she ever tell you she actually punched me?"

"You punched him."

"He deserved it," Lisbon defended herself as Jane continued on ignoring her.

"I played a little trick," he held his thumb and index close together for effect. "In order to catch a killer, well, she didn't like what I did so she punched me."

"What trick?"

"He pretend that we were all going to die," Lisbon told Marcus. "You see that is his idea of a joke."

"Come on, Lisbon, it was fun and no one was hurt," he told her as he took another sip. "Got anymore wine in this place?"

"Jane, you have had enough."

"Nonsense."

"She is right, maybe I should take you home," Pike offered but Jane wasn't listening to him.

"There was also this time in which she was trying a dress on in her office...pink wasn't it, Lisbon? Doesn't matter, but the look on her face when I entered was priceless."

"Okay, that is enough," Lisbon got to her feet and reached for his glass. Jane pulled back.

"I don't like sharing."

"Give me the glass," she ordered. They had a stare-off before Lisbon gave up and reached for the glass managing to grab it out of his hand. Jane glared at her and turned to Pike.

"Pike, did you know that Lisbon is in love with me."

Lisbon gasped and barely kept her hand on the glass she was holding; she looked over at Pike who remained unfazed by Jane comment.

"Been for several years. Risked everything to protect me for twelve years. How many woman do you know that will stand by a man for that long?"

Lisbon resisted the urge to punch the man sitting next to her instead she turned to Pike. "Marcus he is too drunk to drive can you take him home?"

Pike sighed and got to his feet. "Where does he live?"

"Here, there, doesn't really matter," Jane got to his feet shakily. "But you know I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Lisbon humored him for a few seconds.

"I stay here," he stumbled his way over to the couch pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the couch then crashed head first on it with a loud thump.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked as she when over to him, he didn't respond to her. "Jane," she said louder as checked to make sure he was still breathing.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he just passed out. Can you grab the blankets and pillow from the hall closet?"

"Sure," Pike disappeared down the hallway in searched of the requested items.

"God, Jane, why are you doing this?" She asked as she ran a hand through his curls. He shifted and muttered something into the side of the couch.

"Here," Pike handed her the blankets and pillow. "Do you need help getting him into a more comfortable position?"

"Yes."

Pike managed to move Jane so he was lay on side and then placed a pillow under his head as Lisbon removed his shoes and then wrapped a blanket around his sleeping form. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hand.

"I'm so sorry about this, Marcus."

"It happens. Do you want me to stay in case he tries anything?"

"He won't try anything and if he does I'm armed."

"Good to know," he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before the two of them headed over to the door.

"He means well," Lisbon told him as she opened the door.

"I know he does. Get some sleep and I'll call tomorrow to check in on the both of you," he gave her one more kiss before walking out. Lisbon closed the door and headed back over to the couch, Jane was snoring slightly. He looked younger in his sleep, the worries that usually crossed over his face were gone, he seemed at peace.

"Teresa," he muttered in his sleep. Lisbon jumped at the sound of hearing him saying her name. "I..."

"What, Jane?" Lisbon whispered as she knelt down next to his head.

"I love..."

"What?"

"Strawberries," he finished before snoring again.

Lisbon shook her head, got to her feet and headed to her bedroom to sleep off the rest of this long day. Lying in bed sometime later Lisbon went over the evening again in her head. Jane had acted weird ever since Marcus had entered her life but now he was pushing it to the limits. She would go as far to say he was jealous but this was Jane she was talking about, the man was still in love with his dead wife and never showed any signs of wanting to move forward. Taking a deep breath she turned over onto her stomach and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jane smelled coffee just as his stomach lurch, groaning to himself he opened one eye and looked around. He wasn't in his airstream and he had a funny taste in his mouth. Trying to sit up, he felt the world spin around him and he lay back down.

"How are we feeling?" Lisbon asked loudly from behind him.

"Damn woman, keep your voice down."

"Awww, does Jane have a nasty hangover?" She took a sip of her coffee with a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you have tea?"

"No, just coffee," she told him as she lowered the mug to her side and walked by him making sure he got a whiff of the smell then proceed to open the blinds above the couch. Then sat on the edge of the couch by his feet.

"Hey!" Jane threw his arm over his eyes.

"The room could use some light."

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Damn straight and after last night you are lucky to be alive."

"What happened last night?" He asked as he slowly lowered his arm.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember bringing food over and then having a couple of glasses of wine."

"Try almost two bottles worth," she corrected him. "Then you crashed on my couch."

"What did I say?" Jane feared that he had let his secret slip.

"Oh, the parts about our history or the part about you saying that you loved strawberries?"

"Strawberries?" He laughed then groaned as it brought on pain.

"I'll get you some aspirin," she told him as she walked back into the kitchen. He heard the faucet turn on and off then heard her walk back into the room. "Can you sit up?"

"Sure if the world promises to stop spinning," he told her as he slowly sat up and then swung his feet to the floor.

"Here," she handed him the water and aspirin. He swallowed the aspirin and then gulped down the water, his throat savoring the feel of cold liquid.

"What time is it?"

"Mid-afternoon. I called Abbott this morning and told him you were a little under the weather."

"I bet he loved hearing that."

"Not really, he said if you don't show up tomorrow then consider yourself under arrest again," she grabbed the glass out of his hand and went back to fill it up. He was just getting to his feet when she entered the room, he swayed on the spot. She rushed to his side to hold him steady.

"Whoa, you need to take it easy."

"I'm okay, Lisbon," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steadied himself. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to take a shower if that is alright."

"Of course," she led him up to the guest bathroom. "I'll be right outside if you need me for anything." He nodded and closed the door before making a beeline to the toilet and emptying out everything that was inside his stomach. He flushed the toilet clean, undressed and then turned on the shower to the coldest setting he could stand and stepped in. He allowed the water to clear away the cobwebs before switching to a warmer temperature.

"Feeling better?" Lisbon asked as he emerged from the bathroom looking relativity human.

"Somewhat."

"You want something to eat?"

"No, I think I will head back to my Airstream," he told her as he grabbed his shoes and placed them on his feet, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Do we need to talk?" She asked softly. Jane stopped with his hand on the door handled.

"No," he opened and closed the door quickly. Leaning back against it, he cursed himself for not being able to have the courage to stay yes. They needed to talk soon or else he would lose everything he ever cared about.

To Be Continued.


	5. A Flaw In The Plans

**A Flaw In The Plans**

Disclaimer: Still have no rights. Thank you to all those who have read this story so far.

* * *

Jane walked to his car and shoved the key in the door to unlock it then stopped. His mind was screaming at him to go back, to talk to her. Pulling out the key, he shoved it in his pocket and walked quickly back to the door, raised his hand to knock then stopped. Instead he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. Lisbon was folding up the blanket she had wrapped around him the night before. She turned and faced him.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"This," it only took him a few strides to get to her and crash his lips against hers, he grabbed her shoulders in his hands and forced her to stay as he softened the kiss and actually savored the moment. His mind was telling him she wasn't kissing him back but she was completely stiff in his arms, feeling he made a mistake he released her arms and was pulling back when she moaned and lifted her arms to his shoulders, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer as his tongue darted out of his mouth and sought entrance into hers. Suddenly her felt her hands on his chest pushing him away.

"No, we can't do this," she moved out of his arms and put some distance between them.

"Why?" He asked breathlessly.

"Because I'm seeing someone."

"You kissed me back," he pointed out.

"It was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't."

"Jane, I'm seeing Marcus, you had your chance. I gave you all the chances in the world and you never took them."

"I'm taking it now."

"It is too late," she said softly. "It is just too late."

"Teresa?" Pike knocked on the door as he entered. "I just dropped by to check on the both of you."

"Jane was just leaving," she told him as she walked over to Marcus and gave him a quick kiss.

"Feeling better?" Pike asked Jane.

"No, not one bit," Jane told him as he made his way to the door but stopped next to Lisbon. Their eyes connected and he begged her silently to reconsider, she shook her head slightly and then motioned him to leave.

He walked out the door and heard it closed it behind him, despite what happened he smiled to himself. He had finally given into a long-awaited dream and kissed her and despite her protest, he knew she now doubted everything. It wasn't too late, he was damn sure about that; he just needed to convince her of that.

* * *

Jane returned to the FBI grounds and walked straight towards his airstream; if Abbott wanted him then he would have to come here to find him. Making a cup of tea for himself he then sat down at the small kitchen table and started to read a book that Cho had let him borrow. His mind wasn't focused on the book but rather what ways he could convince Lisbon to be with him and not Pike. After his third cup of tea he heard a knock on his door.

"Jane?" Cho voice drifted through the door.

"It's open," Jane replied as he placed down the book and Cho enter. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit Cho?"

"Abbott is looking for you."

"Meh."

"We have a case."

"I'm a little under the weather here."

"Having a hangover isn't an excuse," Cho crossed his arms across his chest. Jane studied him trying to figure out how Cho knew.

"Lisbon called."

"She was worried about you."

"I'm right as rain."

"That is good to hear," Abbott voice made Jane jump. He entered the airstream.

"Abbott, please come in, tea?"

"No, you're required on a case.

"Yeah, I'm not up for dead bodies, stomach is still queasy."

"That's good because there isn't one."

"I might have something contagious," Jane replied. "Wouldn't want me getting the entire FBI sick would you?"

"I'll risk it," Abbott answered. "You need to be in the bullpen in ten minutes."

Abbott left, leaving him and Cho alone again. Jane watched Abbott walk across the parking lot and back to the FBI building, then turned to look at Cho.

"He made you come and find me."

"Yes."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Cho," he got to his feet and placed the teacup in the sink.

"He is the boss or have you forgotten?"

"He only thinks he is the boss."

"No, he is the boss and you need to accept that."

"Ah, Cho the FBI did a number of brain washes on you didn't they," he smiled and then followed Cho out of the airstream.

Fischer was waiting for them went they entered the bullpen area. She handed Cho a case filed and then handed Jane a similar one.

"We are dealing with a missing person," She told him as Jane began to leaf through the file.

"Why are we dealing with it?" Cho asked.

"The governor wanted him on the case," Fischer pointed to Jane.

"No need," Jane told her as he handed back the file.

"What?"

"Case closed."

"You are kidding?"

"No. If you don't mind I will take the rest of the afternoon off," he turned away from them and made his to the elevator.

"You can't just walk away from the case," Fischer got in front of him.

"The answer is in the case file, read it for yourself," he moved passed her and pressed the elevator button.

"Jane this girl is missing, she could be kidnapped or dead."

"Possible but highly unlikely," Jane pressed the button again.

"Then what happened?"

"She took off for a few days," Jane shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame her."

"Where?" Fischer asked as the elevator doors opened.

"The family cabin or something like that," Jane told her as he entered. "Good hunting."

"Jane, you are required to work on the case."

"What case? There is no case and I have more pressing matters to attend to," he told her as the doors closed.

"How in the world did Lisbon deal with him all these years?" Fischer asked Cho.

"Very carefully," Cho replied. "I'll send teams to check out the cabin."

The elevator opened on the bottom floor to reveal Lisbon waiting to get on. She was startled to see Jane standing inside.

"Jane?"

"Teresa," he used her first name on purpose.

"Feeling better I see."

"Getting there. Where are you heading to?"

"I need to speak with Abbott," she told him as she walked into the elevator.

"About?"

"Personal."

Jane reached over and pressed the emergency stop button bring the elevator to a complete halt.

"Jane what the hell?"

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," she reached over to press the button but he stepped in front of her forcing her to back up against the elevator wall.

"We kissed," he said softly.

"It shouldn't have happened."

"It should have happened a long time ago," he placed both hands on the back of the elevator, effectively trapping her.

"Jane, we shouldn't," she warned him.

"You were never a good liar," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He could feel her fighting her body not to kiss him back, moving his hands to her hips he took a step closer to her and deepened the kiss. She moaned and placed her good arm around his neck, he smiled against her lips before he felt his head forcefully pulled away and then he was flat on his back trying to catch his breath.

"Jane, you can't do this," she told him as she offered her hand to help him help.

"Where did you learn that move?" He asked as he tested his neck to make sure he could still move it.

"Promise me you will stop," she begged and released the emergency stop button.

"No."

"Jane, please."

"We wasted too much time already."

"Jane, I can't."

The doors opened up to several annoyed agents waiting. Lisbon pushed past them and made her way to Abbott's office, he watched her go with a sense of dread as the elevator filled up with agents.

To Be Continued.


	6. A Promise

Disclaimer: Still have no rights.

* * *

**A Promise **

The next few days for Jane were some of the worst days in recent memory. Lisbon had avoided him as much as possible, which made it hard to get her alone to talk to her. He had called but her phone always went straight to voice-mail leaving him no choice but to leave messages, after he'd left a message for what seem like the hundredth time he gave up and heading over to her place. The lights in her apartment were on but he saw no signs of Pike's car anywhere in the visitor's parking lot. Parking his own car, he exited and walked over to her door. He planned to pound on the door but at the last second he pulled back and softly knocked instead. He waited quietly for Lisbon to answer; he knew she was looking through the peephole.

"I know you are home, Lisbon."

"Jane I'm busy," her voice muffled through the door.

"Please," he pleaded with her. "I just want to talk."

He could just picture her debating her options before the click of the door being unlocked, the door cracked open a hair just giving him her face and a small look at the inside of her apartment.

"What is it?"

"I was kinda hoping to do this inside," he gestured in her apartment.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

Jane took a deep breath and got to the point. "You've been ignoring my calls."

"I've been busy."

"With?"

"A case."

"Liar."

"It's personal," she told him in a whisper.

"Teresa," he used her given name and spoke just as softly "just tell me."

Lisbon deeply sighed and opened the door completely to reveal boxes all over the place. She moved aside and allowed him entrance into her place.

"Moving?"

"I took the offer. They want me and Marcus there as soon a possible."

Jane felt something in his heart break, it was something he haven't felt since he lost his wife and child. He was feeling hopeless.

"Don't, please." He dropped his gaze from looking at her and looked down to the floor. He only looked up when she placed her hand in his.

"Patrick," she made sure he was looking at her before continuing. "I care about you, you are my best friend but I need to do this for me, you can understand that, can't you?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to go to Chicago, you are scared."

She abruptly pulled her hand away from his and placed it on her hip. "What?"

"You're scared of allowing anyone to get close to you. You did it to Greg and now you are doing it to me. You push everyone who loves you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You are wrong," she moved her hand from her hip and crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't pushed Marcus away," she pointed out.

"You don't care about Marcus."

"Yes, I do," she huffed and shook her head.

"No, he is safe, which is something you think you want but you don't want safe."

"I don't want _safe_?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, you're going to have to explain that one to me."

"You hate being safe, just as you hate the quiet which is why you hated the job in Washington. You want excitement, you want to feel a rush and I highly doubt _Pike_ gives you any feeling of rush," he took a step closer to her. "You want to feel loved by a man who you think you have control over but you don't. You want a man who is willing to put up with your love for the job, a man who is willing to sit by and watch you go to the shooting range to blow off steam. You want someone who makes your life crazy not simple." He stopped and reached for her but she backed away.

"You are right."

"I am?" He was slightly surprised by her admission.

"Once upon a time I would have wanted all of that, but times change, people change. I don't want that life anymore."

"You're settling," the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No, I'm just going in a different direction."

"So you are just going to go to Chicago with a guy you don't love?"

"Who said I don't love him?" Lisbon countered.

Jane laughed and shook his head. "You don't love him."

"Like hell I don't."

"You are only using him for sex," he regretted saying it the moment the words left his mouth. The slap from Lisbon was the icing on the cake of him crossing that line.

"You bastard. You don't know me!" she practically screamed at them.

"I know you better than you think I do," he rubbed his cheek where she had slapped. He was certain that her handprint was still showing bright red on his cheek.

"No, you left for two damn years, Jane. I lost everything because of you and your damn need for revenge, then the moment everything seems to be working out again you come crawling back from some stupid island demanding me to work with you without even asking my consent," she lectured.

"Teresa-"

"No," she shook her head. "For the first time in your damn life you are going to shut up and listen. You left, Jane, you decided everyone's future when you pulled that trigger. We all were forced to move on thanks to your selfishness. Now we have, and when it doesn't go according to what you want you complain, well guess what, Jane, life isn't fair."

"I know that," he hissed in between her rants.

"Do you? I don't think you do. God-forbid that Patrick Jane shouldn't get his way. Well you lost this one, Jane. I'm going to Chicago with Marcus and if he asks me to marrying him I will say yes because unlike you I'm tired of dwelling on the past."

"I'm done dwelling on the past," he told her firmly.

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Then take off the ring," she pointed to the ring on his left hand.

"What?"

"The ring, Jane, your wedding ring. Take it off."

"I..."

She nodded her head, a bit smugly but more sad and disappointed. "Thought so. Now forgive me but it is time for you to leave," she walked over to the front door and opened it. Jane only turned around to face her.

"Teresa, I can-"

Lisbon cut him off "I don't care Jane. Just leave now."

He nodded and made his way to the front door, as he crossed the threshold he turned around just as the door slammed in his face. He looked down at his left hand and noticed the light from the porch reflecting on the ring.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of his airstream, Jane ignored it and snuggled deeper into the small couch. Finally the person knocking stopped and opened the door, Jane lifted his head and saw Fischer walk in.

"This is where you are hiding?"

"Not hiding," he replied as he closed his eyes.

"You are avoiding the team," she pointed out which was true since he hadn't stepped so much a foot inside the FBI building since visiting Lisbon's place two nights ago.

"Meh."

"I figured you would be at the party."

"I'm sleeping."

"You don't want to say goodbye?" Fischer asked, he remained silent. "For a partnership that has lasted over ten years I'm surprised that you wouldn't want to be there to see her off."

"She is busy with _Pike_," he didn't even try hide the disdain in his voice.

"It all makes sense."

"What?"

"You are hiding because you don't want to see the woman you love walk away from you."

"I don't love Lisbon."

"Yeah, and you never piss anyone off."

"Did you want something, Agent Fischer?"

"You know, Jane sometimes. you just need to take a leap of faith and see where it leads you," she told him before walking out of the airstream and leaving him alone once again. He shook his head and closed his eyes again. He woke a few hours later, got off the couch and peaked out the blinds to see that most people had left for the day. He stretched and the dying light of the sunset caught on his ring. He twisted it on his finger. It was a symbol of his past, his promises but it was keeping him away from a future, a future he wanted. Taking a deep breath he pulled off the ring and placed it on the counter, he moved his finger around trying to get a feel of not having it on.

"_Lisbon,"_ was the only thought in his head. Looking at the clock on the microwave, he wondered what time her flight left. He rushed out of the airstream and made a beeline for the FBI bullpen, he nearly stumbled out the elevator just as Abbott was approaching it.

"Where is Lisbon?" He asked.

"She left," Abbott told him.

"When?"

"A while ago."

"When does her flight leave?" He asked quickly hoping he wasn't too late.

"Thirty minutes," Abbott told him.

"Thank you," Jane startled Abbott by leaning over and giving him a quick hug then backing into the elevator and closing the door.

"What was that about?" Abbott asked Cho as he approached.

"He took your keys," Cho said stoicly as he opened the file in his hands. Abbott checked his pocket then cursed as he pulled out his cell-phone just as Cho smiled.

* * *

"_I have placed a bomb on this plane."_

_Jane never saw Lisbon roll her eyes before he was attacked by several people and his body hit the carpet that ran along the bottom of the airplane. People were screaming around him but a smile played on his lips. At least he stopped her from leaving._

Jane pulled on the cuffs that were chained to the table in the small colorless room. He had been placed in the room just after being arrested but no one had walked in since then, leaving him alone for a good forty-five minutes.

"You know this is getting old," he said as he faced the two-way mirror. The door opened and of all people to walk in he wasn't expecting this person.

"Jane."

"Pike."

"You know you are one sad bastard," Pike told him as he took a seat across from Jane. "Saying you placed a bomb on a plane just to keep Teresa here."

"What do you want, Pike?"

"It has come to my conclusion that we want the same thing," Pike leaned back against his chair.

"Teresa."

"Yes, but lucky for me you are handcuffed to a table with Homeland breathing down Abbott's neck asking you to serve a prison sentence."

"Won't happen."

"What"

"No, you getting, Teresa," Jane mirrored Pike's posture and smiled at him.

"How do you expect to get her while in jail?" Pike smirked and then rose to his feet. "You see, Patrick, I did what you couldn't. I convince Teresa to follow me to another state, I convince her to turn her back on you, I convinced her that she loves me all the while she is truly in love with you."

"I swear if you hurt her," Jane made an attempt at Pike but the cuffs keep him bound where he was.

"You'll what?" Pike asked before he walked over to Jane. "Once again your selfishness has lost you the woman you love," he whispered to Jane before smiling and walking out of the room.

To Be Continued.


	7. Reveling the Truth

**Reveling the Truth**

**Disclaimer: Have no rights to the show or characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but real life was calling. **

* * *

Jane was pulling on the handcuffs trying any attempts to get free from them when the door opened once again and Cho walked in. "You might want to stop before you hurt yourself," Cho said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cho, you need to stop her," Jane pleaded.

"It is out of my hands."

Jane shook his head and looked over at the man standing before him. "Cho, please…I can't lose her."

But the man was impassive. "Should have thought of that before declaring a false bomb threat."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Admit your feelings."

"It's not that easy," Jane stopped messing with the handcuffs. "Stop the plane, please."

Cho ignored him and shook his head, still giving him a cold look. "Abbott is talking to Homeland as we speak it doesn't look good."

"Cho you need to let me stop her," he lifted his hands to show Cho the handcuffs.

"They are boarding the plane as we speak," Cho told him softly.

"Use your flashy badge and stop the plane, Cho," he pointed to the FBI badge on Cho belt.

"No."

"Why?"

He met Jane's eyes with all seriousness. "Because I'm not helping you get out the hole you dug yourself into."

Jane rolled his eyes. "You used to be less stern before you joined the FBI."

Cho was just about to reply when the door opened again and Lisbon walked in. Jane's face lit up as he saw her. She refused to meet his eyes as she walked over to Cho, "Give us a few minutes." Cho nodded and headed out of the room.

"You didn't get on the plane," he whispered as soon as the door closed. Lisbon turned to face him.

"Are you insane!" Lisbon yelled at him. "Declaring a bomb was on a plane," she lifted a hand to the bridge of her nose, a tell tale sign of a oncoming headache "Jane, this a serious offense and with your record it doesn't look good."

"I don't care."

Lisbon removed her hand and looked at him. "You don't care? You don't care that they will throw you in a detention center, or worse, jail?"

Well it had to be a positive that she didn't want him to be sent to jail. "If it keeps you here then yes I will pay the price," he leaned back against his chair.

"Jane, we have been through this."

"I'm pleading with you not to get on that plane," his voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes showing her a side of him that he rarely ever let get expose. Sitting down in the chair across from him she took a deep breath.

"Give me one good reason."

"You'll hate Chicago, you don't want to be in a leadership position," he started to name off reasons but Lisbon shook her head no at him "What?"

"I want the real reason."

Jane took a breath of air and opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. Lisbon nodded her head and got to her feet as if she had expected just that…and was disappointed. "Jane, how do you expect me to stay when you can't even admit it out loud?"

Lisbon walked over to the door and had her hand on the handle when he finally spoke. "You."

She turned back and faced him. "What?"

"Remember when I killed _him_," Jane didn't need to clarify who he was talking about.

Lisbon nodded "Yes, and then you left me a message before taking off for two years."

"I almost ended everything right then," he dropped his eyes to the table.

She gaped at him and then shook her head, as if she refused to believe that. "What are you talking about?"

He lifted his face and looked at her, their eyes meeting, "I had the gun in my hand, I was willing to pull the trigger, end it all. I had spent so much time searching for him I just wanted it to all end after he died but as I raised the gun something stopped me."

Lisbon took a step closer to him looking sad and a little scared, "What stopped you?"

He looked straight into her eyes and answered, "Your face."

Lisbon stop breathing for a second then force herself to look away from him. She could tell when he was lying sometimes but the look in his eyes was sincere, he had meant every word of it.

"Jane-"

"Let me finish please," she nodded and allowed him to continue. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do and every second on that island I thought of you. Many times I considered turning myself in and coming home to you but that would have placed me in jail which meant I wouldn't ever get a chance to have dinner with you, to make you laugh, to make you smile. I wanted to come back on terms that allowed me to be by your side and only your side. Teresa, you gave me a second chance at life, at love," he stopped talking and too a deep breath before whispering "I love you."

Lisbon just stood there looking at him. She looked torn between stunned and disbelief. He smiled at her "Well, at least say something."

She was still quite, still staring, still doing nothing but remaining absolutely still. Then suddenly she came alive…with fear. "I can't do this," she shook her head.

"That wasn't what I was hoping to hear," Jane said deflated as he leaned back against the chair with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," she told him before opening the door and walking out of it.

"Teresa!" He yelled as the door closed, he hoped that the door would open again but after several long torturing minutes he gave up and dropped his head on the table in defeat. He had lost his wife because of his pride and need to show off and now he lost Lisbon because he was too scared to repeat the past. He started to laugh to himself as the door opened again and Abbott walked in.

"What is so funny?"

Jane lifted his head and look at him. "Nothing." The macabre irony would be lost on him entirely.

"I have tried talking to Homeland," Abbott began but Jane shook his hand.

"Tell them I will come quietly."

"Quietly where?"

Jane shrugged with defeat. "Wherever they want to send me for making false threats."

"Lucky for you they won't be pressing charges," Abbott told him as he took a seat across from Jane.

He honestly hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"You will spend two months in detention and your service to the FBI has been extended another three years. During those years if you mess up again you will be sent to prison and there are no more second chances this time around," Abbott explained.

"Why do I get a second chance this time?"

"Because you are still useful," Abbott told him as he got to his feet. "That and agent Lisbon pleaded your case, something about you not being able to survive prison for the umpteenth time."

Jane smiled as Abbott walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. "Cho will escort you to the detention center."

Jane stood up and stretched before heading to the door, he didn't really care where he was going or what he was doing. As far as he was concerned, real life was effectively over, at least anything that was actually worth living. What would happen now would be merely existing.

"Oh and Jane," Abbott called. Jane stopped and looked back at him. "Lisbon leaving is for the best."

Jane resisted the urge of punching him and walked out of the room and down the hallway where Cho was waiting with another set of cuffs.

"Sorry," Cho told him as he placed the cuffs on Jane's wrist.

"It's okay Cho, you are just doing your job," he told him as Cho escorted Jane out of the airport security area.

The ride to the detention center had been quiet as Jane reflected on his past. Everything he had done to catch Red John, the lies he told, the people he used, all of it was to help him get revenge but who was he now that he had all of that? He didn't even know the answer himself, closing his eyes he leaned his head against the cold window trying to block out any thoughts of what might have been.

* * *

The second time around in the detention center hadn't been as enjoyable as the first. Fischer brought him cases to work on constantly and his request for tea had been ignored for several weeks. He had tried protesting by not solving the case but then Abbott reminded him that Lisbon had made sure that he wasn't in prison and once again he found himself working on cases that he didn't care about. Cho had visited a few times but never answered his questions about how Lisbon was doing.

Finally the last day in his cramped room had arrived, he wasn't about to admit it but he was going stir crazy and the moment he got out he would be able to look Lisbon up and try to fix things. Call him crazy but he wasn't ready to take no for an answer. Cho opened the door to the detention suite.

"Ready?"

"More than ready," Jane told him as he grabbed his jacket. "Any word from Lisbon."

"No," Cho crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Cho?"

"No."

"I'm glad we had this conversation," Jane patted Cho's arm and walked past him and out the door. Cho followed behind him. "Got my keys to my airstream?" Jane asked him.

"Abbott got rid of the airstream, you are now staying at a place acquired by the FBI," Cho informed as he motioned the guards to open the door.

"Part of my punishment?" Jane made a face, he wanted his home back. He had no doubt the place acquired for him was uncomfortable and full of anything Abbott could use to monitor him. What fun that would be.

"Yes, and Abbott thought it was an eye sore."

"So where is my new place?"

"In a small apartment complex about twenty minutes from here," Cho told him as they stopped at the guard station and Cho reached for the clipboard. "Sign at the bottom."

"So how am I supposed to get from there to here?" Jane asked as he finished signing and handed Cho the clipboard back. Cho gave it to the guard.

"Your ride awaits you outside."

"Ah," Jane said as he nodded to the guard. "See you later, Cho."

Cho nodded and Jane made his way out of the building, he walked out into the bright sunlight. Placing his hand over the top of his eyes to cover them from the bright sun he looked around for what was supposed to be his ride.

"Need a ride?" A voice asked from behind him. He knew that voice by heart, turning around slowly he smiled as his eyes settled on the person.

"Lisbon."

**To Be Continued. **


	8. Taking the next step

**Taking the next step.**

**Disclaimer: No rights to the show. **

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have left reviews.**

* * *

"Lisbon."

He smiled and repeated her name.

She smiled "You didn't lose your mind while you where in there did you?"

"Not that I recall," he replied as he took a few steps closer. "You're here."

She nodded her head, he closed the gap between them and leaned down to kiss her just as she gave him a slight push. "Get in the car Jane," she motioned him to the passenger seat. "We need to have a talk."

He resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get the kiss he wanted and sulked his way over to the passenger seat. He opened the door just as he watched her get into the driver's side seat.

"Where to?" He asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"Your new place," she replied simply as she started the car. She put it into gear and pulled away from his temporary home. He watched as she maneuvered her way through traffic, a smile plastered on his face.

"I missed you," he told her as he reached over with his hand to grab hers that was resting on her knee, she flinched and moved her hand to the steering wheel, obviously things were still not okay between them he concluded. "Are you going to talk to me at all?"

"This isn't the place for discussion," she refused to look at him as she came to a gentle stop at the light.

"How is Pike?" he asked with all the nicest he could muster.

"He is doing great," she glanced over at him quickly before turning her focus back onto the road. Huffing to himself he forced himself to study the road in front of him for the time being. It was a long while until she pulled into his new acquired home courtesy of the FBI.

"Home sweet home," she told him as they pulled into number eighth parking stall. "You are in apartment eight," she handed him the keys and got out of the car. He did the same and followed her to the front door of his new place. He slipped the key into the lock and turned the handled. He allowed her to enter first, as he walked in his worse fears were confirmed the place was dull as hell.

"Not what you were expecting?" She asked as he closed the door.

"I was hoping for something with more flair?" He told her as he dropped the keys on the countered. The main living room consisted of a couch and a love seat, while the kitchen had a small table for two people to sit and the basic appliances.

"Considering you lived in a motel room for all those years I would think this was an upgrade," she told him as she walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. "I got you some food so you should be fine for a few days," she pulled out a bottle of water and then closed the fridge door.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he walked into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Huh?" she asked confused as she finished talking a sip of water.

"With Pike."

"Who says anything happened?"

"You are here and not there," he pointed out.

"Maybe I came back to make sure you were settled before leaving again, did that ever occur to you?"

"No," he took a step closer to her. "Tell me what happened."

She closed the cap on the water bottle and placed it on the counter before looking past him, he knew she was trying to figure out an escape plan. "I should get going."

"You left him," he whispered as he took another step.

She shook her head "No."

He bent down a little so their eyes could meet "You're right you didn't leave him, he left you. Why?"

She looked away and bent her head a little before whispering "You."

Even if he tried he wouldn't have been able to keep the smile that appeared on his lips, he took a step closer to her and pulled her into his arms before leaning down and sealing his lips with her. This time she didn't protest or push him away, instead she gripped the lapels of his jacket and pull him closer to her body. His tongue darted out of his mouth and traced her lips seeking permission for entrance, with a moan she oblige him and sought his tongue as soon as he pushed his past her lips. It was when the need for oxygen became apparent that she broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"I love you," he whispered as he started to kiss her neck seeking out the raging pulse in her neck.

"We need to talk," she groaned as he started to suck the beating pulse.

"Talking is cheap," he muttered before kissing his way up her throat, then jaw and finally her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down to lift her onto the counter next to the fridge, using his hands he parted her legs and stepped between them. He felt her pull on the collar of his jacket forcing him to break the kiss.

"We need to talk," she repeated with a serious tone.

"About?" He asked as he ran a hand through her hair enjoying the silkiness between his fingers.

"Us," she answered as she pushed him away and jumped off the counter. "You need to know the whole story before this," she motioned between them "goes any further."

He walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out one of the chairs for her to sit down on. She took the offer and sat down, he nodded and pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "Tell me."

"Where to start," she replied.

"How about the part after you left me in the room," he suggested.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Not leave." Jane said, as if that was the obvious answer.

She gave him a little glare for his trite remark. "It wasn't easy to leave."

"You still left."

"I was scared okay," she admitted to him.

"Continue." He gestured with his hand.

"You finally told me the one thing I was hoping to hear from you for years but I was in a relationship with Marcus. I wanted to believe you but I just couldn't bring myself to," Lisbon explained.

"Why?"

"Because you have told me that in the past and took it back," She reminded him of the first time he spoke those words to her. "How was I supposed to be certain that you were being truthful this time?"

He nodded his head in understanding, "So you left me in the room. Then what?"

"I met up with Marcus, we made our way to the plane. I was just about to board the plane itself when he stopped me and pulled me aside," she explained to him. "He asked me if I loved him."

"And?"

"I said yes."

Jane felt his heart break a little. She smiled at him and reached out for his hand, which he gladly laced with her.

"He then said and I quote 'Not in the same way that you love him.'"

Jane raised an eyebrow, he rather liked that idea. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

He liked that remark even more. "What did he say?"

"He said 'I thought so'," She explained, "and then he told me he was blind to not see it when everyone else in the FBI already knew that I was already taken." She shook her head, remembering that day. "I tried to tell him it wasn't true, but he just smiled and asked me to be truthful with myself."

Jane nodded but kept his expression blank. "And?"

Lisbon slipped her hand away from his and got to her feet, she started to pace the kitchen before she stopped and looked at him. "What was I supposed to say? Jane, against my better judgment, against everything I believe in I allowed you to become part of the team when you first showed up. I took you in and hoped that I could save you from the hell that you were allowing yourself to live in. I hadn't planned to fall in love with you."

"Then we are on the same page," he told her with a smile.

Her lips parted a little and then she breathed out his name. "Patrick."

He remained silent as she walked over to him and bent down on her knees. "I want to believe that you love me, that we can actually have something but I need you to make the move." Her eyes darted to the ring on his finger. "If you are ready for that, then maybe we have a future." She got to her feet.

"Is that all that is stopping us?" He asked as he got to his feet. "My ring?"

"It is important part of your past, one that I'm not entirely sure you are ready to move on from." Lisbon explained earnestly. "I know the ring means a lot to you and it scares you to remove it, but it will always serve as a constantly reminder of what has happened. If we were to be together and you still had that ring on then how am I supposed to know that you are with me and not your wife's memory?" She held up a hand as in a subtle gesture of compassion. "I'm not asking you to get rid of it, I'm just asking you to stop living in the past," she told him as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the door.

Jane sat back down on the chair and looked at his left hand, the ring gleamed in the outside light that came through the blinds. Slowly he reached over with his other hand and tugged on the ring. It slipped off his finger with ease, twisted it in his right hand now he smiled to himself, it was his choice, she was leaving it up to him and he wasn't about to allow it to disappear. Looking around the kitchen he spotted his cell phone on the counter, getting up from his spot he walked over to he counter and grabbed his phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

"Hello?"

"Cho, I need a ride."

"To where?"

"To the jewelry store," he told Cho before hanging up and heading into his bedroom, as with the living room the bedroom was dull but he could spice it up in the next few weeks, walking over to the closet he slid it open and smiled when he saw the new suit hanging inside with a post-it note attached. The note was written in Lisbon handwriting_: Figured you would need a new one._

He undressed out of his old suit and into the new dark blue stripped suit that Lisbon had picked out for him, before heading over to the bathroom to check on his appearance. Cho must have brought the stuff from his airstream because his amenities where all there waiting for him. As he finished shaving and trying to tame his hair the doorbell had rang. He grabbed his suit jacket off the bed and heading to the front door, opened it to an unhappy looking Cho.

"Jewelry store?" Cho asked as Jane pushed past him, closed the door and heading toward Cho's car.

"Carpe diem my friend," he said as he waited for Cho to unlock the door.

"What?"

"You know, seize the day," he told Cho as he got into the car.

"I know what it means," Cho grumbled as he started the car.

"Then onwards my friend," he motioned for them to go forward.

"Does this have to do with Lisbon?" Cho asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Yes."

"About time," he replied as he pulled onto the street.

* * *

They had spent a good amount of time at the jewelry store while he looked at the selection, he wanted it to be perfect and Cho hadn't been any help in his selection. But it wasn't until his eyes caught one of the last items that the sales lady pointed out to him that he smiled and asked her to ring it up.

"How will you be paying?" The sales lady asked.

"Uh," Jane replied as he reached into his pocket and realize that his wallet was in his other suit. "Cho?"

"What?"

"Wanna help me out here?"

"No."

"I will pay you back, double."

"Triple."

"Deal," Jane replied as Cho pulled out his own wallet and handed Jane one of his credit cards. "Thank you."

"You owe me triple," Cho told him as he signed the receipt with a grimace on his face. "Where to now?"

"You know where," Jane replied as the sales lady handed him the small bag. "Oh, also do you happen to have another box?"

"What?" The sales lady asked confused.

"Another box like this one," he pointed to the bag.

"I guess," the lady reached behind the counter and pulled out another box then handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"What is the other box for?" Cho asked as they exited the store.

"The first part of my gift," Jane replied as he placed the empty box in the plastic bag.

* * *

As soon as they got past FBI security, which took longer since Cho had to convince the guards that Jane was who he said he was, the two of them made it to the main floor. Jane looked around and noticed that Lisbon was in one of the interrogation rooms with Fischer talking to what had to be a suspect.

He walked over to the door and slammed it open causing all three people inside the room to jump. "Lisbon."

"What the hell Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"We need to talk."

"We are busy."

"Suspect or witness?" Jane asked as he focused on the woman sitting across from Fischer and Lisbon.

"Jane, get out."

"Meh, doesn't matter she didn't do it and she isn't lying," Jane stated.

"Enough, Jane outside," Lisbon ordered as she got to her feet. Jane nodded and Lisbon apologized to Fischer before coming out of the room. "What the hell Jane?" she asked as she closed the door. "You know better than-"

She never got to finish her sentence as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway and into an empty office.

"Let go of me," she demanded as he closed the door.

"No," he replied before crashing his lips onto hers. He felt her slam her hands into his chest and pushed him away.

"Jane!" She hissed. "Are you crazy?"

Jane thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged. "Maybe."

Lisbon laughed a little then smiled with a shake of her head. "What are you up to?"

Jane smiled and reached into the bag pulling out a box. "Here."

Lisbon looked suspicious, she always was cautious when Jane gave her something since there was no guarantee if it was something serious of not. "What is it?"

"Just open it," he pleaded.

She dutifully opened the box and saw his wedding ring nestled inside it, she gasped aloud. "Jane."

"I'm giving you my past, everything that I am is because of that ring," he spoke softly. "I'm giving you my past and I'm giving you my future."

"What?"

He bent down on one knee and opened the other box that had been in the bag. "You saved me and if I can spend the rest of my life repaying you for it then I will forever be grateful. Marry me Teresa."

Lisbon looked down at the ring and smiled at him "You choose the FBI of all places to propose?"

"This is where our future lies," he told her. "So?"

Lisbon reached for the ring but Jane pulled it back. "You only get to see it up close if you say yes."

Lisbon debated her options silently for a few seconds before whispering "Yes."

**To Be Continued. **


	9. The Future

**The Future**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show. **

* * *

Jane smiled and rose to his feet "You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"Don't make me shoot you."

"The first thing you do after agreeing to marry me is threaten me?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "and you just proposed in the FBI."

"And you said yes."

"I'm starting to question my answer," she joked back. Jane pulled the ring out of the box and dropped the box on the table before reaching for her left hand. Slowly her slid the ring onto her finger.

"There it is official now," he leaned down and sealed it with a kiss that she happily reciprocated. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck his hands went to her blouse and started to unbutton each button slowly starting at the bottom. Feeling his fingers on her stomach caused her to moan into his mouth and he took the opportunity to put his tongue to good use. He had just finished unbuttoning the last button and was making his way towards her breast when the door opened causing them to jump away from each other.

"Abbott is looking for you," Cho told Lisbon. "Might want to button up first," he then closed the door.

"Dammit Jane," Lisbon scolded him as she redid the buttons on her blouse.

"You weren't protesting before."

"No funny business at work, that is the first rule," she hissed as she try to straighten her blouse.

"First rule?"

"Yes, first rule. Just because I agreed to marry you doesn't mean you get to do anything you want while we are at work."

"Really?"

"Bite me."

"It would be a pleasure."

"Ugh," she slammed the door opened and walked out of. Jane just chuckled to himself, he would play by her rules of course but he would make her suffer just a little for leaving him in that damn room. Jane grabbed the empty ring box and made his way out of the room.

"Nice of you to join us Jane," Abbott said sarcastically as he walked over to the bullpen meeting.

"I'm not officially on this case," Jane waved his head to the monitor behind Abbott.

"Then why are you here?" Fischer asked annoyed.

"To announce mine and Teresa engagement," he smiled as Lisbon blushed a deep red.

"What?" Fischer asked shocked.

"You know when two people agree to marry, it is a very common thing to do in this world."

"Jane, shut up," Lisbon scowled at him.

"No need to blush dear," he smirked as he reach for her and lifted it to show everyone the ring. "See it is official."

Lisbon forcefully pulled her hand away from you "I can make it unofficial."

"Meh, you waited too long to do that."

"I wonder how much trouble I would be in if I shot you right now?" She countered.

"That is enough, the two of you in my office," Abbott order as he walked away from them. "Fischer get the team started on the case."

Fischer nodded and the rest of the team assigned to the case scrambled away fast, most likely to tell other agents about what had just happened in front of them.

"Just one time I would like not to be called into my superior office because you did something stupid," Lisbon told Jane angrily.

"Admit you feel better that they all know," he smiled as he held out his hand to help her up.

"No."

"I know that you know that you know that you feel better."

"What?" She asked trying to wrap her mind around what he said. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her off the seat.

"It will all work out, trust me," he let go of her hand place his onto her lower back as they made their way towards Abbott's office.

"You seem awfully confident," she muttered to him before he opened the door. He leaned down so his mouth was just inches for her each

"Only when I am correct," he whispered into her ear as he ushered her into the office.

"Sit," Abbott told them as Jane closed the door behind them. "Care to explain?" He asked the moment that both of them sat down.

"Sir, I promise it will not interfere with work," Lisbon blurted out. Jane had to hold himself back from smiling, always the perfect agent she was.

"There are rules-"

"Meh," Jane interrupted. "If you don't allow us to be married and work on the same team-"

"What?" Abbott asked suddenly. "Or have you forgotten that you work for me and I control what happens on my team. I hear that the art squad could use a leader seeing as agent Pike has left."

"You could go down that route but you won't," Jane said cocky. Lisbon dropped her head into her hands wishing that he would just not be himself.

"Oh, I won't?"

"You see I will only behave as long as Teresa is working beside."

Lisbon huffed, "You behave? I have worked beside you for ten years and not once did you ever behave."

"People change," he shrugged.

"People don't change that much," Abbott replied before studying both of them careful. "If I see just one sign of inappropriate behavior then I will be force to transfer agent Lisbon. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir," Lisbon nodded her head.

"Jane?" Abbott asked.

"I guess."

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed and gave him a stern look.

"Fine, I promise no inappropriate behavior while inside the main FBI," he said with a devious smile that Lisbon had seen before.

Abbott eyebrow lifted but shook his head quickly "Good enough, you two can go."

They nodded and left the room as they headed back to the bullpen Lisbon whispered to him. "You were lying weren't you."

"No," he shook his head as he directed her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he ushered her into the elevator.

"Storage room," he replied as he the basement button. As soon as the doors closed he pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers.

"Jane," she whispered against his lips, "you promised."

He kissed his way down her cheek, then down her neck before whispered "I am keeping my promise. I said no inappropriate behavior inside the _main_ FBI, the storage room and elevator are not part of that" his hands groped her breast and she moaned.

"You know damn well that isn't what Abbott meant," she helplessly tried to scold him.

Jane pulled back and removed his hand from her breast. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lisbon took a deep breath and them smiled hugely at him before reaching for his lapels and pulling him until her back hit the wall. "No," she whispered before capturing her lips with his own. The elevator chimed and they broke apart from each other unwillingly. Jane grabbed her hand and led her down the empty hallways.

"Where are we going?"

"Our special room," he told her as they turned a corner.

"Our special room?" She repeated him.

"It is quiet and there is plenty of room for a couch," he smiled as he came to a halt at a door at the end of the hallway. "No one will ever know we are down here."

"Jane, I'm not sure."

"Call me Patrick," he told her as he lifted his hand to her cheek and cupped it. "Can you just do that for me?"

She looked up at him her eyes soften as he smiled down at her "Patrick."

"It sounds sexy when it falls from your lips," he told her softly as he reached over and opened the door. She looked in and saw that there was indeed a couch and a small table push to the side.

"What do you say?"

"Nice, but not here," she placed her hand on his and pulled the door closed. "Patrick, we waited too long for us to do it the empty halls of the FBI."

"So you are thinking candle lit dinner?"

"No," she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about take-out, that way as soon as we are done we can get down to business without having to drive home."

"I love how you think agent Lisbon," he placed his hands on her hips. "So tonight?"

"Little eager are we."

"We've waited twelve years so yes a little eager."

"Tonight it is," she smiled and pulled his head down to give him a deep kiss. She broke the kiss quickly leaving him hot and bother but she gave him a sweet smile before removing her hands from around his neck and making her way down the hallway. She stopped at the end of the hallway and turned back to face him "Tonight, Patrick," then she disappeared out of the slight.

"That woman will be the death of me," he muttered to himself as he started to use his biofeedback skills before even considering making his way back to the bullpen.

* * *

"Ready?" Jane asked from couch as soon as she shut her computer down for the evening.

"Yes," she put the remaining files into the basket and grabbed her jacket. "What should we order?"

"Whatever is fast," he took the jacket from her hands and held it out for her so she could slip into it. He removed her hair from the confines of the jacket and whispered into her ear. "Why don't we just skip dinner and go on to dessert."

"Tempting offer," she whispered back then looked around the bullpen will fast. "My place?"

"Of course."

They made their way to the elevator when Abbott's voice rang out.

"Jane, Lisbon my office."

"What did you do?" Lisbon accused Jane instantly.

"Nothing, I've been on my couch all day dreaming up scenarios."

"What scenarios?"

"The types that I highly doubt you want the entire FBI to know about," his reply made her blush as they made their way to Abbott's office.

"Congratulations!" The rest of the team yelled as soon as the two of them entered the office.

"What is going on?" Lisbon asked.

"Not everyday a member of the team gets engaged," Fischer told them. "So we thought we throw you two a little party."

"How thoughtful," Jane replied with a tone of displeasure in his voice.

Cho offered Jane the bottle of champagne to open. "You want to do the honors?"

"Uh, sure," Jane took the bottle and popped the cork to the sounds of the other cheering. Champagne glasses were passed around.

"To Jane and Lisbon, about damn time," Cho said as he raised the glass to them. Everyone followed in suit.

Jane took a sip of champagne as Fischer pulled Lisbon aside to look over the engagement ring. Everyone mingled and told past stories about Jane and Lisbon relationship, as the evening wore on Cho walked over to Jane and nodded. "Thanks for the champagne Cho."

"I would have gotten a more expensive bottle but seeing as I am currently paying for a ring," Cho told him.

"I will pay you back tomorrow," Jane told him as he took a sip of his champagne. "If you don't mind I believe that Lisbon and I have a prior engagement," he placed his glass down on the table then held his hand out to Lisbon. "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied as she place her glass next to Jame's empty one. "Night everyone."

"Night," everyone chimed in as the two of them made their way out of the office.

* * *

"Do you want me to order dinner?" Jane asked as Lisbon let them into her apartment.

"No," she dropped her keys and gun onto the table. "Come with me," she grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. She stopped on the threshold and turned to face him.

"Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"Are we making a mistake?" She asked nervous.

"Why would you asked that?"

"It took us over twelve years to get to this point I just want to make sure this is what we both want."

"Teresa," he spoke softly as he cupped her cheek "our only mistake was waiting all these years. Most which is my fault, and I fully attend to make up for the lost time. You saved me so many times over that I am forever in your debt. You are the one that keep me alive, you made me a better man, you gave me my second chance at living.

"I love you," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek then she reached up to give him a sweet tender kiss.

"Anymore doubts?" He asked as she broke the kiss.

"No," she smiled as she pulled on the lapels of his jacket and dragged him into the bedroom.

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Here is the final chapter.

Disclaimer: Still have no rights to the show.

Two months later:

Jane looked at the ceiling for what had to be the billionth time that evening. Lisbon was due back from her case in New York City, granted it had been only a few days but since their first night together he became accustomed to having her around and sleeping by his side. Which made the past few days the most horrible days in his new second chance life he was leading. He had been forced to stay in Austin after he mange to piss off both Abbott and the mayor of New York City, feeling he needed to be punished Abbott had forced him to stay and fill out paperwork. The elevator dinged and he looked over to see Fischer, Cho and Lisbon exit, getting to his feet he walked over to her.

"Welcome home," he told them all as he pulled Lisbon into a hug. "Especially you," he whispered into her ear before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Did I miss anything here?" Lisbon asked as she tried to disentangle herself from him but he refused to allow her to move.

"Nope," he replied as breathed in her scent and sighed. "I hated being away from you."

"May that serve as a lesson for next time," she said as she pushed him away.

"Lesson learned," he smiled and grabbed her hand, he was ready to take this reunion somewhere much more private. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good." She agreed, though she seemed a bit more eager to get to her bed for other reasons.

"Did you want me to stop anywhere for dinner?" He asked as they walked over to her car.

"No, I just want to go home, take a hot bath and crawl into bed," she told him as she handed him the keys. "Drive."

"Yes, ma'am," he joked and opened the door for her, she slie in and rested her head against the seat, closing her eyes as he walked behind the car and open the trunk to drop off her overnight bags then walked around to the other side and allowed himself in. Lisbon was asleep before they even left the parking lot.

"Teresa," he whispered as he pulled into her assigned parking spot. "We are home." She mumbled something unintelligible and drifted back off to sleep. He shook his head and turned off the car, got out and walked over to her side. He opened the door and smiled. "I can always carry you in."

She opened one eye and looked at him, "I can always shoot you," she forced herself off the seat and followed him to the apartment. He unlocked the door with his own key that she had given to him after their first night together. After twelve years of foreplay they moved rather fast. "Why don't I go start you a bath as you undress?" He suggested as he closed the door behind her.

"That is sweet but I think I just want to crawl into bed," she told him as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'll just grab your stuff from the car," he told her as he watched her disappear into the bedroom. Locking the front door behind him after grabbing Lisbon stuff he headed upstairs to their bedroom, she had already claimed one of his shirts and had crawled into bed leaving her work clothes in a heap on the floor. Picking them up he placed them in the hamper and then stripped to his boxer shorts before crawling into bed next to her.

"I'm glad you are home," he whispered as he reached over to turn off the light.

"Hmm," she replied as she turned and cuddle into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing an arm across his chest.

"Better?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her, she gave a slightly nodded before burrowing deeper into his embrace. "Sleep my dear."

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, Lisbon still soundly asleep next to him. Slowly disentangling himself from her sleeping form, he got up from the bed and then padded out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He filled the kettle and then placed it on the stove, after turning on the gas he went to the cupboard in search for some tea. The cupboard held a huge selection of teas thanks to him, picking out some chamomile; he dropped the tea bag into one of Lisbon's coffee cup.

"What are you doing up?" Her voice startled him.

"You should be sleeping."

"I missed the heat," she replied as she walked over and grabbed another cup. "What are you drinking?"

"Chamomile, it will help you fall back to sleep," he told her as he reach for her cup and placed it next to his.

"Oh, that reminds me," she told him quickly before leaving the kitchen even faster.

"Reminds you what?" He yelled as she disappeared. He was sitting on one of the kitchen stools when she returned a few moments later with a box; she placed it on the counter in front of him.

"For you."

He eyed the box with curiosity, for once caught off guard by a present. Usually he knew what he was getting from her before she'd even bought it. "What is it?"

"Something you could use."

He opened the white box top and looked inside, a smile instantly on his lips. "How did you?"

"Found it in antique store," she told him as the kettle started to whistle. "Why don't we christen it?"

Jane pulled out the bluish teacup and saucer placing it on the counter. She took one of the tea bags out of the coffee cup and placed it into his new tea cup then proceeded to make the tea the way he loved to have it.

"Here you go," she handed him the cup with a smile. He took it and looked at it. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, it is perfect," he told her as he reached for her, he pulled her into his lap. "Thank you," he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"My pleasure," she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You should really head back to bed," he rubbed her back thoughtfully as he used his free hand to take a sip of his tea.

"Only when you are ready," she replied sleepily. "I found I don't like sleeping without you."

That fact made him smile with satisfaction. "Oh, so you do miss me."

"I don't like not knowing where you are," she told him with a yawn then continued. "It is easier to keep track of you when you are in bed."

"Nice to know," he nodded in understanding. He placed his used mug in the sink along with hers then they headed back to their bedroom.

* * *

Jane dropped the teabag into the trashcan just as Marcus Pike entered the kitchen area of FBI. Jane took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Agent Pike what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" He might have won the battle for Lisbon's affections but that didn't mean his jealousy ever truly went away.

"I had to meet with Abbott about a case," Pike replied as he took a step closer to Jane. "Where is Teresa?"

"At home asleep, the team didn't get in until late last night," Jane informed him as he started his way out of the kitchen.

Pike's voice stopped him before he could exit "I heard about the engagement, congratulations."

"Thank you."

Marcus nodded and followed Jane out of the kitchen area and into the bullpen, Jane started for his couch while Marcus headed to Abbott's office but he stopped mid distance and looked back at Jane.

"Jane."

Jane stopped and turned around to face him, he could be civil with him. He was the victor after all. "Yes?"

"Can you tell Teresa that I am happy for her?"

So he could be gracious too, that was good of him. "Of course."

Marcus took a deep breath before speaking again. "She deserves the best, take care of her." Then he walked away just as Lisbon exited the elevator.

"Marcus," Lisbon said a little shocked. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"A meeting with Abbott," he told her. "Don't worry I am not using the team for the case." He added on when he noticed the look of concern of her face.

"Nice to see you again Marcus," she told him truthfully.

"Thank you," he nodded and started back towards Abbott's office.

"Marcus," she called his name out. She made her way over to him then dropped her voice so the rest of the agents couldn't hear. "I never meant to hurt you in any way."

"It's okay Teresa, I am happy as long as you are happy even if that is with Jane."

"I hope you find someone," she told him before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He nodded and smiled before leaving her.

"Should I be worried?" Jane asked from behind her.

She jumped and turned on her hill to face him. "Damn it, Jane you scared the crap out of me and why the hell should you be worried?"

"Kissing another man," he told her as he used one hand to motion the retreating back of Pike.

"That was a kiss on a cheek, nothing else," she crossed her arms across her chest. Jane knew she was bristling more that Jane seemed to be doubting her.

"Still counts," he smiled, he took a sip of his tea. He did love teasing her.

"Sheep dip, you have kissed many woman on the cheek."

"Yes, but they have meant nothing to me," he smiled at her as he placed a hand on her back and guided her towards the bullpen.

"Better not," she muttered under her breath.

"No worries dear you are stuck with me for the rest of your life," he told her as they approached her desk. Lisbon looked around the room then turned to face him.

"Promise?"

"Of course, my future is with you and only you," he replied before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips then retreated to his couch. Lisbon smiled and sat down and started her paperwork from the previous case just as the morning sunlight caught her ring. She smiled and the leaned back in the chair, no matter what the future would hold for them they were together. They came into each other lives by fate; they stayed there by choice.

The End.


End file.
